


Hey, did you know that, uh that's my song?

by MinSungEnthusiast (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Asking Out, Fell in love cuz of voice, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, My first ff pls be gentle, little angst if you squint, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MinSungEnthusiast
Summary: "T-that's my song, that ...voice." Jisung muttered under his breath, walking slowly towards the metal door. He leaned sidewards to push the metal door using his biceps and his shoulder.An abandoned sofa? Oh, there's a boy.He walked slowly towards the sofa as he sticked a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Hi? D-do you know that's, uh.. my song?"





	Hey, did you know that, uh that's my song?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's my first ff. You can find my on twt :@yagurlppani and also in fb: Hani Lee & 사토미
> 
> My first time writing in this site. Pls be gentle. English isnt my mother tounge.

Minho just finished practicing dance and decided to take a break on the well-known JYP's organic café. His soaking wet in sweat and his hair were sticking in his forehead. He's such a mess. 

 

He stood up and proceeded out of the studio immediately, he's holding a towel and brushing it on his sticky hair. After 3 minutes, he reached the nearest elevator and tapped the arrow down button. Before he can enter inside, a flash of memories barge into his mind. He forgot his phone and his wallet. How can he pay, ...right?

 

"Ugh shit- I forgot my wallet" Minho dashes back to the dance studio as fast as he can but then, it's like the world has stopped. 

 

"Wow." He muttered under his breath.

 

He stopped right in front of a music studio, door half-opened. Curiosity ate him like damn, that lad's voice is honey-like and fucking sweet.

 

He took one big step towards the half-opened door, pushing it more to see such a beautiful masterpiece. A singing squirrel? Okay no- he looked at him carefully, his eyes were closed, chubby cheeks, squirrel-like teeth and... heart-shaped lips. Heaven.

 

Can you consider it as a love at first sight? Because Minho adore him already.

 

As the song finished playing and that means the demo recording was done as well, minho whistled loudly, loud enough to make the lad flinch and look immediately at his back. 

 

Before the lad can see minho, minho already sprint off inside the dance studio, running after his breath.

 

'dumb dumb dumb' minho kept on rolling it off of his tounge as he hits his forehead with his hand playfully.

 

"Hey hyung, 'sup? Something wrong?" Oh it's Hyunjin, Minho's dance buddy. He asked, with worry on its tone.

"Uhm- nothing's wrong, I- I forgot my wallet. I was heading to the café and h-how can I pay right?" He chuckled awkwardly as he rubs his chest to control his breathing.

"Ah- yes, pay, hehe, wallet." Hyunjin looked at him awkwardly and turned away and played the music again. It started blasting through the speakers.

 

Minho proceeded outside with his wallet and phone and damn, he just stopped again in front of the boy's studio. He have noticed that the boy were nowhere to be found and the door was opened so he decided to barge in.

 

He knew that this is wrong, ...trespassing uhuh?

 

He sat on the spot where the lad's sitting earlier. 'Ooh, soft seat- perfect for my pretty ass.' -Minho thought.

 

He hums shortly. "Hm so what am I doing here-" he saw the headphones and reached for it. He puts it on his ears and rests the arc on the top of his head.

 

He pressed the play on the wide monitor, the demo song was named as 'track 01: love at first sight'

 

He enjoyed the melody, he enjoyed the beat but no one else can beat how the lad's voice linger through his ears, majestic, were like magic.

 

He so much enjoyed the music and made him relax himself, he rests his back on the backrest as he smiles with the tune, dozing off to sleep.

 

4:30 pm. He's shot awake, he's been here for 6 hours? But where's the lad?

 

Minho already memorized the song, and he noticed that. How could you not memorize it when its on your head for 6 hours? He is now familiar with the track.

 

He rubs his eyes before reaching up for the recording microphone and fixed his posture, maybe, he will sing it? Yes, he will and let the lad hear it.

 

"When the first time I saw you,  
I stiffed, the color of your hair is hazelnut and it suits you.  
Breathings hitched, unable to breathe.  
You're so beautiful, i could go ask for "hey do you have a boyfriend?" "

 

Minho sang the first line and made his eyes form some crescent moons.

 

"is it love at first sight? Yes it is."

 

The last line rolled off of his tounge smoothly, pressing the 'done' button on the wide monitor. It was all saved, can be played anytime.

 

Minho left the studio with a smile on his face. "That song was really nice. Maybe I can relate."

 

The boy just came back to his beloved studio, obviously tired from his part-time job and now, he was found resting on his soft seat. He reaches for his headset and tucked it on his ears, pressing his track demo to play.

 

He rests his back on the backrest as he continued on listening on his demo, a frown on his brows was visible. Is he unsatisfied?

"Ugh, this is a trash!" He yelled in annoyance, eyes were glossy already. 

"I can't do it. I can't." 

The boy sat in the floor, hugging his knees with his headset that made it wire from connecting to the computer pulled off.

His demo song has come to an end and now Minho's version is playing. He rose his head up, "who the fuck is this-" he managed to say before rushing to the monitor and increase its volume.

"Fuck, so angelic, heaven-" jisung uttered, eyes were wet. He is crying, because he is sad? No. Happiness. 

_

"He fell in love with his voice. That's impossible!" Woojin half-yelled to Chan which is looking on Jisung on his bed with messy and wet sheets.

"Everything's so cancelled." He jokingly said before Woojin can hit him up, he stole a peck from his lips that make the older squeak.

"Stop making out in front of me, you uncultured swines. Cant you see im on a disaster? I need to find that man who sung my song perfectly." Jisung managed to say even though it's hoarse from crying.

He tried to look for him, for Minho. He expected that he is just working in JYP Ent. Everyday, theyre passing by each other but destiny doesnt let them meet until it's the right time.

_

Minho's now sitting on his favorite abandoned mint green, has black bruises covers sofa. Obviously, resting. 

The boy's demo track seems like dont want to get out of his mind. 

He wanna meet the boy, ask him out and such but he's a coward. He admit it. He fell in love with the boy already, for the first time he saw his cheeks and lips, it makes him wanna kiss it until it get swollen and it makes his heart sore.

 

For the last time, he thought. He hummed the tune of the boy's song, still reminiscing the lyrics. When he got into it, hes singing it beautifully, making his heart ache. Such a beautiful song.

 

The boy was heading up to the rooftop to get some fresh air, his head was bowed down. From the stairs, he can already hear the familiar sound of his song.

"What the actual fuck-"

 

His face lighten up as he rushed to the metal door of the roof top.

 

"T-that's my song, that ...voice." Jisung muttered under his breath, walking slowly towards the metal door. He leaned sidewards to push the metal door using his biceps and his shoulder.

 

An abandoned sofa? Oh, there's a boy. 

 

He walked slowly towards the sofa as he sticked a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Hi? D-do you know that's, uh.. my song?"

 

Minho flinched upon feeling the hand that just land on his toned shoulder blades. He looked and turned from behind and surprisingly, his eyes shot wide.

 

What the heck. This boy, that i love is standing in front of me-

 

Minho stiffed, breathings hitched. Wtf.

 

The boy smiled at him. "Hi, i am Han Jisung and it's you.

 

"It's me what?" Minho asked with a matching nervous laugh.

 

"You're the one who made my song better but look, it seems like my life now are."

"Can I get your name?"

Minho's server doesn't working.

"I-i'm Minho. Lee Minho." He lands a hand on his nape and brushed it nervously.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jisung asked, waving a hand in front of Minho.

"Of course. I-i just can't believe that you are here. Wanna take a sit?" He moves aside as he pats the empty side beside him.

Jisung happily occupied the empty space with a wide grin.

"Minho, I just wanna tell you that I fell for your voice. It's angelic and can be considered as heaven."

The older's mouth forms an 'o' because it really surprise him.

"Thank you." Minho replied but then before Jisung can speak, he added "I fell for you too. Love at first sight? Yes."

Jisung 'uwu's as he looked directly on his hyung's eyes. Before he can speak again, Minho interrupted him. 

"Can i take you out?"

 

"Of course."

 

end.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for typos and gramm errors. I tried my best.


End file.
